


Cabin Fever

by WonderAvian



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/WonderAvian
Summary: Gordon doesn't deal so well with being cooped up.Originally posted on tumblr November 5th 2016.
Kudos: 13





	Cabin Fever

It was late evening on Tracy Island and the sun was going down, leaving the skies a calming pinkish-grey color. Had it been anywhere more northern, it would likely be snowing. There had been no rescues for a few days now, so things around the house had been rather quiet.

Some inhabitants, however, were growing some kind of antsy.

In the comms room, the eldest and middle Tracy brothers were having a chat.

Scott glanced behind him before admitting, “John, I think Gordon has a little cabin fever.”

John shrugged, and his light blue hologram flickered slightly. “I think we all get that this time of year, Scott.”

Unbeknownst to the two of them, the very person they were talking about had snuck up behind them and was discreetly listening in on the conversation, a tired yet restless look on his face.

John went on to say, “Besides, how bad can it be?”

Gordon clenched his fists and screamed,

_“AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!”_

Scott jumped about a foot in the air. John’s eyes widened in fright and he somersaulted so fast, his hologram flickered out for a few seconds.

Feeling victorious, Gordon silently retreated to his room.

Scott, who had landed on one of the couches, hurried to fix his hair and tried to look nonchalant, as if he hadn’t just been scared out of his wits.

“Are you coming down from Five soon?”

“Sure, how does June sound?” John said dryly.


End file.
